


Синяя птица

by fierce_cripple



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Affection, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: — Брось, птичка Джей, скажи мне, что ты скучал.





	Синяя птица

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bluebird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193299) by [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive). 



Сперва Джейсон слышит смех. Так вы узнаёте, что Дик вас преследует, большую часть времени. Чёртов _хохот_. Уёбок смеётся всё время, над чем угодно, если не хандрит, и он не хандрил уже очень давно.

Он скачет по крышам, очевидно. Очень мило.

Джейсон поправляет шлем, поддаёт газа и бормочет самому себе:

— Посмотрим, как он справится _с этим_.

Он мчится по улицам Готэма, нарушая целую кучу правил, пытаясь опередить преследователя. Дик не отстаёт какое-то время, Джейсон может видеть, как его силуэт мелькает на карнизах зданий, но после пяти или десяти кварталов и пары резких поворотов мелькание исчезает, и он ухмыляется.

Ещё пара кварталов — просто на всякий случай, а потом он скрывается в переулке, где никого нет, останавливает байк и опускает подножку, не прекращая улыбаться.

А мгновением позже раздаётся слабый звук удара, когда рядом приземляется Дик — на ноги, потому что птичий мотив или нет, он проклятый кот. Селина бы _обмурлыкалась_.

— Отличная вышла гонка.

— Ты обмудок.

— Всё в порядке, Джейсон, можешь сказать, что скучал по мне, — Дик ухмыляется, опирается руками на руль байка и красуется, как пин-ап модель пятидесятых, если бы тогда моделями были хорошо сложенные парни в спандексе в обтяжку. — Можешь признать, что твоя жизнь тускла и беспросветна, когда меня нет рядом.

Джейсон снимает шлем, просто чтобы Дик мог лучше видеть, как он закатывает глаза.

— Слушай, ты хочешь мне что-то сказать или просто несносный? Ты здесь, чтобы за превышение скорости меня отругать, или для чего?

— Как будто если я тебя отчитаю, это поможет, — Дик делает паузу. — Хотя, конечно, я могу тебя отругать. Сказать тебе, что ты плохо себя вёл. Отшлё…

Вместо ответа Джейсон его толкает.

— Вот же заноза в заднице.

Дик отшатывается от толчка, почти теряя равновесие, тут же переводя это в акробатический этюд, за десять секунд превращаясь из модели в стриптизёра и седлая бёдра Джейсона, будто для приватного танца. Он кладёт руки на его плечи и наклоняется, чтобы пробормотать:

— Брось, птичка Джей, скажи мне, что ты скучал.

Джейсон хватает его за задницу и прижимает ближе:

— Конечно я скучал по тебе, мудень, но это не значит, что я должен об этом говорить.

 

Их поцелуи отдают кровью, что вполне привычно. Дик на вкус ещё как пицца и кукурузные хлопья, что… тоже привычно.

— Детка, у тебя дерьмовая диета.

— Сказал человек, живущий на протеиновых батончиках и кофе, — Дик целует его снова. — Так где ты пропадал шесть месяцев? Ты исчез.

— Ты меня знаешь, я дёрганый, — Джейсон оттягивает ворот его костюма вниз и утыкается в шею носом. — Мои убежища казались небезопасными. Нужно было прошвырнуться.

— Могу понять. Делай, что тебе помогает, — Дик урчит, ощущая губы Джейсона на глотке. — Если только тебе не хочется помочь _мне_ сейчас.

— Уверен, это нам обоим поможет, большая птица.

— Не зови меня так, я не Маппет… _или_ ты можешь продолжать делать то, что ты делаешь своим языком, вот так и тогда зови меня, как угодно.

— Тхк? — Джейсон ухмыляется, осторожно кусая горло Дика у яремной вены. — А что, если я хочу завязать тебе пару хвостиков и называть принцессой?

— Ага, конечно, просто _продолжай_.

— Что угодно, принцесса.

Дик смеётся, задыхаясь, вместо ответа расстёгивает его джинсы и забирается в боксеры. Джейсон вздрагивает и говорит: 

— А, вот значит, как ты играешь.

— Решил перейти сразу к делу.

— Твои перчатки грубоваты, принцесса.

Дик смеётся и быстро стягивает перчатки, суёт их в карман куртки Джейсона, а потом обхватывает его член одной ладонью и скользит под футболку другой.

— Лучше? — Дик сжимает его сосок, и от неожиданности Джейсон кусает чуть сильнее, чем собирался. — Что ж, думаю, это значит «да».

Байк раскачивается, пока они вылизывают друг другу рты, и Джейсон радуется, что у него крепкая подножка, потому что иначе они мигом влетели бы в стену. Ему нужно время, чтобы снять перчатки и расстегнуть костюм Дика, но стон, который он слышит в ответ, абсолютно точно того стоит, потому что в мире нет зрелища лучше, чем то, как Дику Грейсону срывает башню на его коленях. Приятно смотреть, как людям вообще срывает башню, но Дик чуточку привлекательнее, чем остальные, поэтому сразу хочется, чтобы он отлично провёл время.

— Может, и не принцесса, — бормочет он в ухо Дика, ухмыляясь. — Может, ты грёбаная Синяя Птица Счастья, и если я всё сделаю правильно, ты дашь мне всё, чего я когда-либо хотел.

— О-о, да. Определённо. Всё.

Позади них кто-то заглядывает в переулок в поисках места, чтобы выкурить сигарету или просто вздремнуть. Кто бы сюда ни смотрел, он вскрикивает от неожиданности и с грохотом убегает. Джейсон смеётся:

— Вот никто в этом сраном городе не может не смотреть. Было бы лучше в отдельной комнате.

— Я выбираю следующее место, кстати. Тут паршивее, чем мне хотелось бы, — Дик хватает его за плечи, проворачивая какую-то сложную акробатическую хрень, а это значит, что его колени оказываются у Джейсона на плечах. Это не мешает ему сложиться пополам, так что они всё ещё нос к носу. — Поцелуй меня и скажи, что ты скучал.

Джейсон наклоняется, прикасаясь губами к его рту, а пятки давят ему в спину, заставляя прижаться ещё теснее.

— Да-да, Синяя Птица, я скучал.

— Звучит неубедительно.

— Детка, продолжишь прессовать, и я сброшу твой голый зад с этого байка.

Дик усмехается, щурясь под маской.

— Не-а, не сбросишь. Ты дофига грозишься, но вообще-то тебе так _нравится_ моя голая задница, что ты с ней так плохо не поступишь ни за что, — он трётся о ширинку Джейсона. — Тем не менее, если ты меня уронишь, я обижусь, а ты тряпка в душе.

Джейсон рычит.

— А ты втайне дохрена _придурок_ , и я _всем_ об этом говорю. Я трахну тебя сегодня или мы так и будем друг друга подкалывать, пока нас не прервёт какой-нибудь злоебучий мистер Фриз или ещё кто?

— О, ну если ты просишь так _любезно_...

— Пожалуйста, — и Джейсона немного беспокоит, как Дику удаётся толкнуть его от шуток к смертельной серьёзности так быстро, в считанные секунды. — Я скучал по тебе.

— Я знаю. Я тоже по тебе скучал. Я просто восполняю все невыполненные нормы по подколам Джейсона, — Дик целует его снова, и что-то такое делает с его нижней губой, отчего у Джейсона закатываются глаза. — Твоя смазка или моя?

— ...тебе не кажется, что это пиздец, что мы оба носим её с собой?

— Нас Бэтмен тренировал, Джей, мы всегда готовы к… м-м. Пожалуй, мы используем твою.

— Да, так будет лучше.

Он неуклюже копошится, конечно, потому что копошение — это всегда неуклюже, даже если _не_ пытаться трахнуть своего бойфренда на руле мотоцикла. Когда _пытаешься_ , это, вообще-то, ещё сложнее, особенно, если твой бойфренд — это Дик Грейсон, потому что он может просто перевернуться, пока твои пальцы в его заднице, и тогда вам обоим придётся поднапрячься, чтобы не упасть.

Ну, или в случае Джейсона, придётся стараться в два раза больше, чтобы просто не спустить в штаны, глядя, как Дик изгибается, чтобы упростить ему задачу.

Он тянет Дика на свой член, и Дик стонет и бьёт по рулю, раскачивая байк.

— Ох-х… ты делал это, ох, с кем-то ещё, пока меня не было рядом, птичка Джей? Это ничего, если делал. _Ох-х_.

— Я хранил это для тебя, детка, — Джейсон обнимает его, дотягивается до члена, упиваясь его дрожью и стонами. — Я только твой.

— Это лестно. _М-м_. Я не ожидал. Почему?

— Потому что ты этого не ждёшь, — он целует Дика в шею, вдыхая запах его волос, и толкается жёстче. — Ты единственный грёбаный человек в целом мире, который доверяет мне.

Дик смеётся, задыхаясь, звук такой низкий, так развратно резонирует, что стояк у Джейсона каменеет до невозможности, а потом Дик оттесняет его назад, трахая себя его членом. Джейсону почти ничего не нужно делать, поэтому взамен он просто держится, чтобы дать Дику как можно больше. Взмах и скольжение, взмах и скольжение…

Он кончает со странным, дрожащим толчком и выдохом в волосы Дика:

— Я скучал по тебе.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — Дик дрожит, изливаясь в его ладонь.

И Джейсон не религиозный парень, но то, как Дик закрывает глаза, кончая — с таким лицом видят бога, верно? Абсолютное, всепоглощающее блаженство?

Джейсон кладёт подбородок на плечо Дика и мягко говорит:

— Я всё сделал правильно, Синяя Птица? Исполнишь все мои желания?

— Все до единого.

Теперь наступает самая сложная часть, в которой они пытаются одеться вместе и сделать вид, что они не трахались только что в этой подворотне. Будто они — просто двое местных мстителей в костюмах на ночном мотоциклетном патруле в дерьмовой части города.

Обычная ночка в Готэме, что и говорить.

— Ловлю тебя на слове.

— Попробуй, — Дик достаёт свои перчатки из куртки Джейсона, натягивает их, и слезает с мотоцикла — позерская стойка на руле, кувырок — и приземление.

А потом ещё более позерское дерьмо — он уже на крыше.

Он, блядь, снова смеётся.

— Но сперва поймай меня.

Джейсон с ухмылкой хватает свой шлем.

— Ты мудак.


End file.
